


Good To You

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [94]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Caring, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Guard Ricks (mentioned), Hugs, Kindness, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prompt Fic, Reader-Insert, Reassurances, Slime, Stains, Towels, Tumblr Prompt, ambiguous past, garden hose, goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic the reader questions Ricks goodness
Relationships: Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty)/Reader, Rick Sanchez/Reader
Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [94]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/895341
Kudos: 8





	Good To You

**Author's Note:**

> After a week of reading nothing but other people’s fics, I’ve been here dying to write my own.

You offered to help him remove the slime which stuck to his hair and clothes, but he insisted that due to its chemical composition, you were likely to get electrocuted if you attempted to remove it by normal means. Today, Rick had become the victim to another one of the guard Rick's pranks, and instead of reporting it to his supervisors, he put up with it believing that it'll resolve itself. You, on the other hand, didn't believe it. “Rick, how are you still so reasonable towards people after they’ve been so… awful to you?”

"Why do y-you ask?" 

"I'm asking because it hurts me to see this happen to you."

Going through a cardboard box, Rick pulled out a jar that appeared to have jelly but was, in fact, a neutral slime that would allow him to rinse off the original substance with a garden hose. Once the majority of the awful stuff drained away to the sewer drains, it was safe enough for you to assist him in drying off his hair, even if you did receive a few static shocks in the process. "I-It doesn't make me happy either," he started; sighing as he took a good look at his stained shoes. "but if I got upset every time s-something went wrong, I'd cause more harm t-t-to myself then they'd ever would."

Replacing the drenched towel with a new one, you handed it to him so you could assist him in removing his labcoat; it was going to take a lot more than OxiClean to get the burn marks out. "How so?"

"It wouldn't be conducive to getting my job done, and I - it would be going against everything I've worked my whole life t-t-to become; someone my mother would've been proud of."

"Was she proud of your peaceful nature?"

Dropping the towel he had used to dry off his face and arms, he shifted his body so that he could grab your hand and give it a good squeeze. "She um - she was glad I-I was nothing like my father. He…he wasn't always a-a good man."

Wrapping your arms around him, you didn't care if your clothes would be ruined by the mix of chemicals, slime, or residual electrical charge, but instead caressed the back of his head, cooing warmly. "I see. I'm sorry if I asked too much again. It seems I have a propensity to do so."

"It's okay. I-I wouldn't have told you if I didn't think you should know." he answered solemnly.

"I'm glad you're a good man Ricky. A really good man."

You felt him go rigid at that moment. You wondered if what you said had offended him in some way, but you decided to wait; he'd tell you at some point what was bothering him. It would be a few minutes before he pulled back and considered you with a guilt-stricken look. "How do y-you know?" 

"How do I know? You mean, if you're a good man?" 

"Mhm."

"Well, that's the thing, I don't know if what I'm about to say will make any sense, but I'll try. When it comes to you, I only know what I know. You…you have always been considerate, kind, and sincere. I doubt there's anyone who could say otherwise. Where others would consider your principles as a weakness or curse, I consider virtues and gifts in love. And while it happens that a good man doesn't always do good things," you paused, cupping his cheek to know you hadn't forgotten him. "it's all about the heart and intent behind his actions that act as a judge of character. To me, it doesn't matter who you prove to be at the end, but you have always been good to me and a person who tries and sees good in others even when everyone else is ready to persecute without cause. I think that's enough for me."

He smiled weakly at you then, soon giving way to tears as anxiety and stress eased away little by little and were replaced with relief as he gripped on to the soft fabric of your blouse. "Gosh, if anyone is good, then it's you. Y-y-your such a good person." he sniffled. "S-so good."

You would've said otherwise, but it wouldn't have improved the situation. So, you kept silent.

* * *

"Whenever you're ready," you softened. "I'll run a bath for you so you can relax. Just let me know when."

"O-okay."

"Also, I couldn't do anything about your shoes. I think we're just going to have to get you some new ones."

"In the meantime, I guess I'll have t-to use my old pair."

"If you're referring to the ones I glued back together, then you'll be sure to find them in the blue shoebox in the back of the closet."

By now Rick was much calmer and had gotten most, if not all the stains out of his clothes and was waiting for them to dry while you brushed the dried bits of slime out of his hair. "Y-you won't leave, will you?" he asked. "I know it's getting late but I-" 

"No," you interrupted. "I'll be in the house if you need me. When you're all nice and clean and have changed into your pajamas, I'll have a cup of tea ready for you."

"Gosh, y-you don't have t-to do all that. I just hoped you might consider staying long enough for dinner. I have your favorite casserole in the oven."

You couldn't believe how he could afford to be this sweet despite all the trouble he had gone through this week, let alone today, but you were determined to make sure that the rest of the day wasn't going to disappoint him. "I'd love to have dinner with you. I bet it's going to be wonderful."

"If you're tired, then it's okay if you'd rather go home. I've kept you long enough as it - as it is. I'm sorry if I've been selfish today."

Leaning down, you pressed a kiss to his cheek. It surprised both of you when you received a static shock, and he was apologetic, but you didn't care; you kissed him again, and again to remind him that he wasn't asking for too much and that it was only natural. "Don't be silly. I'm not going anywhere."

"Are y-you sure?"

"I'm sure."

And as you headed towards the door that would lead you out the garage and into the kitchen, you answered. "Ricky, I'll stay as long as you need me to because I just wanna be good to you. As you have always been with me."


End file.
